


Echoes

by sarcasticsra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Poetry, double etheree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Person of Interest-inspired etherees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reese: "Regardless"

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is a collection now? I don't know what happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes there is absolutely no difference at all between salvation and damnation." John, on Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write much poetry, but I really like etherees. This just kind of just spontaneously happened after I randomly came across the quote in the summary (which comes from Stephen King.)

heard  
something  
yesterday  
that made me pause  
made me think of you  
salvation, damnation  
and their similarities  
and that I see both in your eyes  
the flickering of the flames of joy  
an eternity of bliss and torment  
fading in and out with every breath  
sparking bright like supernovas  
dimming dark like endless void  
and how that regardless  
you will consume me  
'cause saved or damned  
I matter  
less than  
you


	2. Finch: "Epilogue"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading." Harold, on John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exists because I did not have a whole lot to do at work today, lol. Quote from Lao Tzu.

you  
should not  
complicate  
my life this way;  
I had it planned out  
from beginning to end  
the path our story would take  
every chapter outlined, detailed--  
a simple, everyday tragedy.  
for though you say you're fine to read along  
you've scattered all my notes and pages  
and though I still know the ending  
I'm wishing for a re-do.  
that's the hold you now have  
you've got me wishing--  
wishing for an  
epilogue  
I can't  
have


	3. Shaw: "Minimum Requirements"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust your own instinct. Your mistakes might as well be your own, instead of someone else's." Shaw, on trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Billy Wilder.

trust  
is not  
an action  
but a demand--  
an expectation.  
it is not one-sided  
but by nature an exchange;  
it is dangerous and deadly  
a tight-rope act on the highest wire  
daring only the bravest to engage;  
it should not be treated like a gift  
as gifts are given, not earned  
and do not require tending.  
trust _can_ be a weapon  
wielded with purpose  
the only way  
directly  
to the  
heart


	4. Elias: "Denial"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The greatest barrier to someone achieving their potential is their denial of it." Elias, on Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Simon Travaglia.

I  
did not  
plan for these  
unusual  
circumstances, no;  
I did not expect this;  
I did not anticipate;  
I did not have a diagram:  
blueprints drawn up for how this would go.  
I could deny this, perhaps refuse it  
but denial is swallowed poison:  
a weakness I do not indulge.  
You were not in my plans, yes--  
but plans are not etched stone.  
I adapt and change  
and I always--  
 _always_ get  
what I  
want.


	5. Carter: "Choice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides." Carter, on life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just sprung up from nowhere. Quote from Lao Tzu.

I  
am not  
a symbol  
representing  
your misplaced anger.  
I do not desire you  
to absolve your sins through me  
for the sum of me is greater.  
I am a hero, a protector:  
I am the arbiter of my own fate.  
My death is tragic, not tragedy--  
so do not make me your martyr.  
I chose to live life this way:  
to keep peace through chaos.  
So remember me  
but as I was:  
not more than  
but still  
true.


	6. Anthony: "Honor and Obey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is not our purpose to become each other; it is to recognize each other, to learn to see the other and honor him for what he is." Anthony, on sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Hermann Hesse.

once  
upon  
a truly  
difficult time  
there was you and me  
and a vow not unlike  
the kind lovers make public  
a binding troth for all to see  
a shining symbol of devotion—  
something only death might tear asunder;  
things may be worse, but we’ve had better  
and there’s still an oath left to keep;  
‘cause this ain’t a fairytale  
and there is no kingdom  
but I’ll play the knight:  
loyal, brave, and  
dying to  
protect  
you


End file.
